


Have you ever heard of Wonderland

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: How life would work for the two of them in my opinion





	Have you ever heard of Wonderland

**Have you ever heard of Wonderland**

By Storagethoughts85

Wendy puts her hair up, taking one more look in the mirror she smiles, she walks downstairs meeting her family in the kitchen eating breakfast, John showing a magic trick to Michael, she smiles at this. Walking over and sitting down, “ Hello dear sister, would you like to see a magic trick,” John asks showing cards that came out of thin air, she nods, “ Sorry John but we don’t have much time, the bus will be here in two minutes,” she says back. He makes them disappear, picking up a muffin he gets up, “ come on, we don’t have that much time,” he says opening the front door. She follows grabbing a muffin as well, shutting the door the bus stops, they get on sighing in relief, she sits in the back of the bus, but a girl with blonde hair wearing a black headband sits on the right reading a book. Curious but cautious she heads to the left sitting down, biting into her muffin looking at the window, she must be new, she took count of everyone she went to school with. After all being the student body president, looking over profiles, deciding on what to do and not to do, setting up for meetings, taking care of the clubs along with the library. The bus stops and she gets off heading straight for class, sitting down at the end of the left row three seats behind the first chair by the window, the students piling in the room, taking their seats. The teacher walks in, her heels clicking against the floor, she coughs, everyone looks at her, “ It seems we have a new student, come in and introduce yourself” she says looking over at the door. 

The same girl she saw in the bus walking in, her eyes showing plainness as if she didn’t want to be here, “ My name is Alice Lady, I’m from up north,” she said blankly. Students seem to whisper, “ Well miss lady, I want you to sit beside miss Darling, please raise your hand miss Darling,” the teacher says. Wendy raises her hand feeling a bit giddy for some reason, Alice makes her way over to her, her eyes examined her, making Wendy a bit uncomfortable, taking her seat beside her. Class begins, smiling she takes out her pencil she always keeps in her pocket, something lands on her desk, her gaze breaks from the board and she looks down, seeing a crumpled piece of paper. Wondering where it came from, she unfolds it, _ Hey Darling do anything besides being a nerd,  _ she picks up the piece of paper crumpling it back up, throwing it in the trash can beside her. Ignoring the rude letter she looks back up at the board, not even fifteen seconds later another one lands on her desk, she ignores it listening to lecture instead, a third one lands on her desk. Growing a bit frustrated, a fourth, fifth, sixth one hit her head. Gripping her hands she looks to the right seeing one being thrown by Alice, it hit her in the face, falling on the floor. Alice smirks at her holding in a laugh, Wendy throws them all away, the bell rings and she leaves immediately, heading to science but to her disappointment the blonde seems to have the same class. 

Taking a seat beside her, she mentally groans but keeps her posture up when the teacher walks in, “ Ah it seems we have a new student welcome we will be doing chemical conduction, trying to move from one to the other, to get this exact color, just follow the directions. And you will be fine, you have miss Darling to help you, so don’t fret about it, class began,” he says, oh how she wanted to change partners, she pushed it away and grabs the instructions, seems to be easy. Though her partners had other plans, wanting to wait until the perfect moment to ruin it, Wendy already having the supplies, she gets the two chemicals, pouring one of them in, doing it the other beaker. Alice replaces the water with rubbing alcohol, watching the girl pour it in one of them, 

pours the two in one, but instead of yellow, she got a green bubbling explosion, it covers her hair all the way to her chest, Alice also got some on her as well but it was worth seeing the nerd all worked up about it. The teacher standing there surprised, he coughs, “ um you two may go wash up,” he says, the two walk out of class, Wendy having a mental crisis while Alice was watching her. Getting her extra uniform she kept in the locker, she heads to the bathroom, first washing her face-off, after that going into a stall, changing her clothes, sighing in relief, she puts her dirty clothes in a bag. Just how did she manage to mess up the formula, the directions were right there simple as tea, “ Hello Darling, I’m still surprised that you ruined the assignment for us, now I’m gonna get a horrible grade, thanks to you,” Alice says. Wendy looks at her annoyed, “ Maybe it’s because of you acting childish during first period,” she replies back gritting her teeth, Alice shrugs.

“ It’s not my fault the lecture was boring, it felt as if I was at my own funeral still being prepared to die,” she says rolling her eyes, Wendy huffs walking past her, hearing enough of the other girl’s response. Heading back to second period, just like that they both had the same schedule, Wendy feeling as the world was suddenly hating her, she still had her ten-minute break before school ended. Heading to the back of the school sighing, “ Hey look it’s Wendal,” a voice says, groaning mentaly forgetting about Samatha, who always came looking for her, just to show everyone, she’s a coward. She gets picked up by her shirt, being lifted up with Samatha and her friends smirking at her, after ten minutes of excruciating pain, she drops her on the ground, walking off laughing. The bell rings and the students fleas out of school heading home, she gets up heading to her locker, grabbing her work, and dirty clothes walking home, she opens the door immediately walking upstairs. Dropping her stuff on the floor, this continued for a week and a half, this time she’s in the meeting room when a student runs in, “ Miss president, there’s something terrible going on, two students are fighting behind the school,” she says. She nods putting down her paperwork, following the student outside, shocked at the view in front of her, Alice holding up Samatha by the throat against the wall. Snapping out of her trance she walks over to them, “ Break it up, now,” she shouts at the two, Alice sighs dropping the girl on the ground who is coughing. 

She scoffs walking off, Wendy runs after her, following her walking down the street, she grabs her arm, “ Just what do you think you're doing, you could have killed her,” she says, Alice not even fazed about the situation. Listening to her bicker about it, “ I had to,” she says, the girl grips her hand, “ What reason of had to, is there,” she asked back. Alice sighs and leans in closer, in her personal space, ‘ I was protecting you, showing her what would happen if she did it again,” she says moving back. Along with removing her hand, “ And why would you do that,” she asks a bit curious and cautious, Alice laughs, “ Your so dense you know, I fancy you, Wendy Darling,” she says. Turning back around leaving the girl to her thoughts.

-

Alice sighs laying on the floor on top of the roof, somethings are just meant to be dull and depressing, something blocks the light, she opens her angry only to see Wendy staring at her, “ What do you want Darling, you're blocking the sun,” she says. Growing flustered by the silence, 

she gets up walking towards the door, Wendy grabs her arm turning her around, smashing her lips on hers, The girl slowly relaxing in her embrace, pulling back smiling, “ Have you ever heard of Wonderland,”, she grabs her shoulders pulling her towards her, “ If not, I’m gonna show you, in my version,” she whispers. Closing the distance between them once again.  _ _


End file.
